duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Hamukatsu
|Family = Katta Kirifuda (Owner)}} '''Hamukatsu '''is first introduced in Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is Katta's pet hamster and companion. Appearance He is a hamster with orange fur and a white belly. He have a yellow 'V' mark on his forehead and a red circle on his belly, making Katta to mistook him for Katsudon. He was normally seen sitting on either Katta's head or shoulder. Personality He always accompany Katta, even when he was dueling. Like Katsudon, he even have a liking for curry buns. He value friendships and shows concern towards Katta, shown when he brought a curry bun to Katta in Katta's duel against Dragon Ryu and trying to wake him up when he was knocked out by Duema Mouse after falling to the underground city. On some occasions, he was shown to be sleeping even at the most inappropriate times; during Katta's duel against his older brother Shobu till Katta gains an advantage and slept throughout Katta's second duel against Ultra Buddara. Plot Duel Masters Versus He was Katta Kirifuda's pet hamster. Katta received him from Lulu Takigawa as a companion. When Katta first received Hamukatsu, he mistook him for Katsudon, his former creature partner. In episode 26, he accompanied Katta and Lulu during their school trip in Kyoto. He and Katta were both tied up by Gyou when Katta intercepted Gyou's attention. When Lulu lost, he bit through the bandages to free Katta and was also enraged by what Gyou had done to her. When Katta was affected by Gyou's poison, he quickly return to the hotel and draw out to Lulu about his situation. Lulu gave him curry bread and was instructed to give it to Katta. Hamukatsu made it in time to cure Katta, in which the latter managed to win the duel. In episode 30 he and Katta were brought to the deserted island. While Katta was dueling against Dragon Ryu, he and the other hamsters in the sunflower field brought him curry bread, giving Katta the confidence to continue. Katta brought him up to his side and was also equally surprised as Katta when Dragon Ryu and Oka Reiko combined. During the second challenge, he was able to recognize Mai Kirifuda, who was wearing a disguise and tried to reason with Katta, but his owner failed to recognize her until the final turns of the duel. In the final challenge, he sleeps when Katta duels his long lost brother Shobu, only waking up when Katta gains an advantage. Before Katta enters the stadium, he was in the locker room together with Katta and Lulu. Hamukatsu laughs at Lulu's dreamy thoughts of being together with Katta, but Lulu grabs and scares him to not interfere with her affairs. Katta then placed him in his jacket hood, still frightened by Lulu's scare. In episode 40, he arrived together with Katta and his friends to help Lucifer. He frees Justice, Helen and Yohdel by biting through the bandages and was also angered by Gyou's tactics. He also watches the semi final match between Kojiro and Lucifer and like Katta, he cheers for Lucifer. He makes his appearance with Katta again in episode 45. He along with the others celebrate Katta's victory in the finals. When Lulu was reading her journal about the National Tournament, he replays her Blue Rose music box, but got a scare from her as a result. He was later seen with Katta reading his brother's letter. He was present during the time Katta was as school and considers Katta's jealousy towards Lucifer in being popular frightening. He was with Katta when Lucifer guided Katta to the final duel location and tumbled out of Katta's head when the later tripped over upon hearing the future. During Katta's duel against Lucifer, he helped Katta in choosing the cards on his hand. However, Lucifer had predicted the face-down cards that Hamukatsu had chosen, leaving both of them flabbergasted. He cheers and followed Katta's actions thought the whole duel while sitting on Katta's head. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He and Katta was shown about the strange sightings within the park by Lulu. When they were about to have their meal in the bridge, they got kidnapped by Basara. During the high speed motorbike ride to the motorbike arena within the park, Hamukatsu got dizzy and got thrown off together with Katta at the end of the ride. After Katta's loss, he also fell to the underground city and tries to wake Katta up after he was knocked out by Duemouse. In the hot springs, he sneaks into the girls' section after Wakamari's failed attempt but got chased by them, causing a ruckus. He crashed onto the Flaming Meracchi fountain and found the Flaming Meratchi card hidden in the fountain. He got thrown away back to the boys' section with the card and was caught by Ultra Buddara who tried to stop the group from gathering the cards by Hakase's orders. After Katta won in a duel, he was freed along with the card and escaped the hot springs when it was about to self-destruct. During Katta's search to save his friends, Hamukatsu noticed a suspicious lever, prompting Katta to turn it and was revealed to be part of Gachirobo. After Katta defeated Gachirobo, he was on Katta's head and was shot out of the underground city back to the surface. During one of the events in the summer holidays, he was kept in Lucifer's coat as one of the venues of the event was cold and watched Katta and Helen's duel. After Katta was narrowly saved from the organization's assault by Kojiro, he assisted Katta in making up for lost time. He even assisted Katta in his trip in meeting Shobu, who have the answers in fighting Dokindam X, though he was played by Shobu's strategy of stopping Gyou from disrupting their duel training. After Benny Haha's plans was foiled by Duemouse, he was kidnapped by him without Katta realizing the situation. Movies Hamukatsu is the star of the upcoming movie Duel Masters 3D: Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Great Curry Bread Adventure. Card Representaion Trivia *His name is a combination of "Hamster" and "Katsuta" (who is called "Katta"). * He resembles and even shares the same voice actor as Katsudon from the Duel Masters Victory V3 series, which means that they might have a connection. **Coincidentally, Hamukatsu transforms to Katsudon in the second ending of the Versus Revolution series. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character